


Young Legend

by MyFandomsChoseMe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomsChoseMe/pseuds/MyFandomsChoseMe
Summary: After losing so much, Sara Lance and Ray Palmer needed each other. Now they have something in common. Pregnant. Family. Young Legend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers. This is My Fandoms Chose Me. I am glad you have chosen my story. This story starts between season's one and two of Legends and continues through the beginning of season 2. Please Enjoy

Why does everyone leave him? Why can't any of his relationships last? His first fiancé died in a crossfire during a battle by an army of soldiers. His second girlfriend left him for her ex and his second fiancé did the same.

She's been through a lot. When she was younger she was under her sister's shadow. Her sister got the guys she wanted. That is until she snuck away on his boat with him. She had been stranded on an island, fought around a city, was killed and brought back to life, now a guy she let herself get close to sacrificed himself for the universe. Can't she have something work out?

 

3 minutes. 3 extremely long minutes. Maybe she could hop in the jump ship and go a few minutes into the future, so she wouldn't have to worry much longer. She, however, decided to just wait.

"Ms. Lance your timer is done," said Gideon over the intercom.

"Thanks, Gideon," Sara replied before looking at the test she had set on the sink. Positive. Now she really wanted to use the jump ship. She didn't know if she'd be a good mother. Her adult years have been spent endangering her life for others. Her sister would have been a great mother. She cared so much for everyone. She really wished her sister was alive at this moment, another thing she had tried to go back and prevent. She has no idea how her dad would react.

 

That was 3 months ago. Ray doesn't even know. She was going to tell him until the ship got caught in a nuclear blast. The legends were spread across time and place.

 

SALEM 1696: The people of Salem had Sara's hand bound in rope. "Vile witch! You are possessed" one villager said. "I am not," said Sara. "Hang the witch! Hang the witch! Hang the witch! Hang the witch!" other villagers said. With her hands still bound she took one of the villager's posts and knocked him out. She then took out the rest, almost hitting one of the new team members, Nate. "You must be Sara Lance." Said Nate 'the new Guy' "Whoa, whoa, it's okay. He's with us," said Ray. "Hey," Sara said back with a smile.


	2. Not So Yummy Breakfast

Sara started to came out of her room with comfier clothes on, when she passed by her mirror. She knew she still had a little while before she would start to show, but it felt real already. She could feel her body changing. She was getting nauseous, which started the witch allegations, that and the other symptoms mixed with the fact she didn't have a guy with her. She felt so much better to be back home with her friends. Which brought her mind to the fact that she needs to tell Ray and sooner rather than later. The thought of that made her nervous and nauseous. She left her room and join the rest of the team in the Bridge.

 

The crew got back on the Waverider. At about two in the morning, they all went to bed. Sara was extremely relieved and couldn't wait to finally sleep in her bed again.

 

Everyone was up at 9 a.m. Everyone except for Sara, which was unusual. Sara was usually the first up. Sara walked into the kitchen around 9:30 a.m. Everyone looked, up from there food, at her as to say good morning before getting back to their breakfast. She made some oatmeal and sat down with the crew. Suddenly she caught a whiff of Jax's eggs and bacon. Before she knew it, she was running towards the bathroom with a sour stomach. Jax lifted his head before getting up himself and running after her.

Jax knocked on the door frame. "Sara? Are you okay?"

"Ya, it's just something I ate in Salem. They had a bunch of weird food," Sara replied.

"I'm just worried about you. You are usually the first one up and today you were up 30 minutes later and you still look warm out,". Jax spoke.

Jax was about to leave when… "Can you keep a secret,". Sara asked, then remembered Stein would probably know something was up with him and Jax being connected. She then decided she tell him anyway.

"Ya, Sure," said Jax.

"I'm, I'm pregnant," Sara said in a calm voice.

"Pregnant?" he asked making sure he heard her. Sara nodded her head.

"Pregnant?" he asked again this time with a small smile on his face. "Is it Snart's cause I know y'all had something going on?"

Sara shook her head "No it's Ray's,". After Kendra had left and Snart risked his life, and with everything we both had gone through we felt really lonely.

"Well, I am here for you and so will everyone else, especially Ray, when you tell them," said Jax.

"Thanks," said Sara as she went in for a hug. Jax accepted.

Just then Sara felt something coming up her throat and was once again over the toilet.

Jax gave her a sympathetic look.


	3. Oh My Gosh: The Captain

Let's recap the last few weeks. Sara is pregnant with Ray's child, but Jax is the only one besides herself to know. Ray's exo-suit had to be destroyed in Japan, so he had nothing until Mick asked him to be his partner, now he has a cold gun. There are two new time travelers Nate Heywood and Amaya Jiwe. Oh, ya and Nate now has the ability to turn to steel.

 

Martin Stein is an extremely intelligent man. He also is intuitive when it comes to his counterpart, Jax.

"Hey Jax, are you Ok? Something feels off," said Stein as he and Jax walked one of the many halls of the Waverider.

"Ya, you know just, um," said Jax trying to think of something fast. "Just worried about future Barry's message,".

"Jefferson. I can tell that your lying," Stein said.

Jax gave up. "Ok. I can only say this, talk to Sara."

Jax went to go work on the ship and left Stein to his thoughts.

 

Sara was in the med bay. She went every few weeks when she knew people were busy doing their own thing, to check on the progress of the baby and see what was going on. Just as Gideon was explaining what Sara should be expecting for the next couple of weeks, there were footsteps. Sara was too busy listening to Gideon to notice, which probably isn't good for a captain.

"Oh my gosh," Stein said as he entered the med bay.

Sara quickly jumped up. "It's not what you think and you're wrong," she said.

"So, you're not pregnant?" asked Stein.

"Oh, yea that. Then your right," Sara said back pretending like she wasn't trying to hide anything.

"No way," Stein said fascinated. "Who…"

Before he could say more he was cut off by her. "Ray's. It's Ray's and he doesn't know,".

"Why not?" asked the professor.

"I'm not ready to tell him. He'll be all worried and won't let me fight. So, I'm not telling him, and you can't either. That's an order,". With that she left.


	4. What Did You Say Mick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer some of the words are from an actual scene from the actual show. That nor the story of legends or the characters belong to me. Sorry if this story goes fast, I don't want to match up to the show the whole time. If you stay with me I promise each chapter gets better and it will slow down.

The past three weeks have been agonizing for Ray. Sara hadn't let him out of the wave rider, especially since he learned the cold gun wasn't for him and he'd never be Snart. Something else was going on with her but he couldn't figure her out. She had also been angry at him. He couldn't make a suggestion or even say a few words without getting an attitude.

She seemed to look a bit different, something about her. Maybe she was just stressed.

 

"I was wrong trying to make you like Snart. You're Ray Palmer... You can science your way out of anything," Mick said with a bomb about to go off. "I'm Ray Palmer. I'm Ray Palmer. I can science my way out of anything,".

And he did. Ray used his own strength, his genius mind, to disarm the bomb.

 

That was last week. Mick was sitting at the table in the dining area with a beer, after finishing out the wild west, when Ray walked in. "Mick, you seem to know a lot of things about people that most people don't know," said Ray.

"I don't understand what you mean," Mick said back sort of confused.

"Do you know what's going on with Sara lately?" Ray asked.

"Maybe," said Mick.

"Really? Then can you tell me?" Ray asked.

"She's getting kinda fat. Maybe she's a glutton,".

"No that doesn't add up. It's not just that. She has been getting sick, I think I saw tears fall from her eyes the other day, which I haven't seen her do since I've known her. Usually, she just bottles things up. Yesterday she started yelling at me then told me she was sorry about twenty times and her breast are getting larger, not that I notice all the time, or usually any of the time…" he said quickly then trailed off thinking hard. "I think I know what's wrong with her,".

 

Ray walked out looking for Sara but when he was stopped by Nate. "Hey, heard you were looking for me," said Nate.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I just wanted to thank you for saving all that dwarf star ore. I have enough to power 20 ATOM suits now,". Ray responded.

"That's cool, man, so we all get one?" Nate asked laughing.

"Uh, actually, there's something I've been working on before I start building a new exo-suit. It's, uh, not exactly what was in your drawing. I made a few improvements," Ray said and Nate looked confused until he unveiled what he'd been working on.

"Shut the front door," Nate said with excitement.

"Yeah. I figure you earned it. Steel. Cool name," Ray said excitement now in his voice.

Just as they were about to talk about the suit Sara came in. "Hey, are you guys done bro-ing out?" She asked. They didn't say anything but Ray remember what he was about to do five minutes ago, but before he could discuss it with her she spoke again. "Good. Because our friends back in 2016, they need our help,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next Chapter Crossover for Invasion


	5. Invasion Part 1: The Flash

Central CITY 2016:

The wave rider arrived in Central City at a hangar owned by Star Labs. "Alright, Nate and Amaya, stay here and watch the ship," said Sara with the rest of the team behind her.

"Why do we have to stay back?" asked Nate looking over at Amaya.

"Because we don't know what we're up against and someone has to watch. I'm the captain and that's an order," said Sara walking out of the ship with Jax, Stein, Mick, and Ray in tow.

 

All the heroes were standing with their various teams. Barry's friend Kara was just leaning people's names and alias'. When she came around to ray he seemed so preoccupied, that instead of saying his superhero name, he answered with his last name. He really needs to talk to Sara, which was making training super hard.

 

Everyone was training against Supergirl. Well everyone was trying. Ray wouldn't let Sara get near Kara in worry that someone would happen. He decided he would try talking to her once the training was over.

"Hey Sara," Ray said as he pulled her aside.

"Hey," she said back.

"Will you tell me what's going on with you?" asked Ray. "…Because you've been getting sick a lot lately, been eating more than usual, and you seem more tired and as your friend and teammate, I'm concerned about you," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sara said. "What are you getting at?"

"How do I ask this?" Ray asked then took a deep breath before quickly asking "Are you pregnant?"

 

Before she could answer Oliver and Barry had gathered everyone around, for Barry to say something.

After Barry had told the team about flashpoint, the team, minus Barry and Oliver, left to go after the dominators.

 

That was an hour ago. At this moment, Barry and Oliver had just managed to get their friends back from being evil. Everyone was walking back when a beam came out of the sky and took Sara. "Sara!" yelled Oliver. Just then John and Thea were taken and before they knew it, Ray, then Oliver was as well.

TO BE CONTINUED IN INVASION PT 2: ARROW - Will Ray finally get his answer?


	6. Invasion Part 2: Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Follows like the Arrow invasion episode. The people are in an alternate reality.

"God. How much luggage did you bring?" asked Laurel as she took Sara's suitcase out of the trunk before closing it.

Sara had just arrived at Queen Manor. "What, do you think you're moving in?" asked Laurel putting Sara's suitcase on the ground.

Sara exited the car "Oh! I wish."

Both girls laughed. "I miss you," said Laurel as she embraced Sara in a hug.

"I miss you, too," said Sara. Sara noticed the necklace on her sister. "This is beautiful,".

"Thanks. Ollie got it for me," Laurel explained.

"Is it a bird?" asked Sara. 

"It's a canary," said Laurel. All of a sudden Sara had a feeling of familiarity. She brushed it off.

"Sara?" asked Laurel.

"It's just that I missed you," said Sara as she hugged Laurel again.

 

The rehearsal dinner for Oliver and Laurel was going great with the exception that Oliver wasn't there. Laurel and Sara were walking around meeting people when they got stopped by Ray. "Ms. Lance," he said to Laurel the woman of the evening. "Hi. I'm Ray Palmer,".

"It's nice to meet you," said Laurel. "Uh, this… this is my sister Sara,". Sara turned around and saw Ray.

"Have we met before?" asked Ray.

Sara got another strange feeling, this time like she'd seen him before, but she didn't think so. "No, I think I'd remember,".

 

Even if a wedding doesn't happen why not have a reception. That's where everyone was now. Sara paced the room with purpose, that purpose is to find Ray. It was a challenging thing for her because she remembered everything now and he didn't know anything about their real lives.

Sara found Ray standing across the room. "Ray, I need to talk to you," said Sara.

"It's Sara...Right?" asked Ray.

Sara nodded fast. "Ray, doesn't this all feel weird to you?" Sara asked trying to jog his memory. "I need you to think. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were in Central City, we had a talk and we didn't finish," said Ray disappointed. "What's happening?"

"You're remembering,".

"Can we finish that conversation? Are you pregnant?" Ray asked. Apparently, he now remembered almost everything as well.

"Fine!" she sighed hard. "Yes. I'm pregnant. Now let's get our friends and get out of here,". Ray was stunned. Sara grabbed his arm and ran with him to the backyard.

 

Soon Sara and Ray were joined by Oliver and Diggle and eventually Thea, who was harder to convince to come back. They all turned around to see the villains they had each faced once before. Ray tried hard to keep Sara away from fight Darhk but he had his own battle to fight.

Once the fight was over, Laurel ran out of the manor "Sara, what's going on?"

"I can't explain but, we have to go," said Sara.

"No, whatever it is we can fix it," said Laurel trying to keep Sara from going.

"We can't fix it," said Sara. She gave Sara a hug goodbye. As she was about to leave Laurel grabbed her by the arm. "You're going to be a great mother,". Sara didn't know how she knew what was going on or if that was even her talking, but something made her feel better inside so she looked back at what looked like her sister smiled and said: "thank you".

Once they all escaped from Smoak towers they found themselves awake in a spaceship. They got out of there pods and tried to find a way out. Fortunately, once they started driving the ship they found the Waverider and Nate.

 

Once back on the Waverider, Sara took Diggle to the Med-bay, while the Thea, Oliver, Nate, and Ray went to the main area of the Timeship.

"Did I hear Laurel tell Sara she'll be a great mother?" Oliver asked. Ray looked like he was trying to avoid answering and Nate looked confused, which lead Oliver to his second question. "Is Sara pregnant?"

Ray didn't answer so Oliver glared at him. "Yes," he said quickly,".

"Are you the father?" asked Oliver. Ray just nodded.


	7. We Have to Do What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends part of the crossover will be different than in the show, so I can add to this story.

Nate flew the ship to Star City to drop off Thea. Sara had gone to her room to sleep after the strange events of the night. When she woke up the next morning, as she was getting dressed, she noticed a bump on her abdomen. She smiled for a second as she continued to get dressed, then her smile dropped when she thought about needing to talk to Ray some more.

 

When Ray woke up, he wished he had his parents to talk during this scary and exciting time in his life. However, Ray hadn't spoken to his parents since his "death" in 2015, and before that, he only spoke to them on occasion. He still needed to talk to Sara, since he didn't know a lot about what's been going on.

 

Ray walked into the kitchen to find Sara and Oliver chatting away. "So, are you going to tell your dad,". Oh, crap she didn't think about telling him.

"We have to tell your dad?" asked Ray. "Isn't he a cop? With a gun?"

"Yes, and you're a superhero who time travels," she said with an attitude. "What's your point?"

Ray couldn't tell if that was hormones or what but if so he didn't know how he'd be able to last the next five months.

"We should probably tell him today while we're still in town," said Sara.

 

Sara and Ray arrived at Quentin's apartment. "I can't do this," Sara said. "He'll know as soon as he sees me,". She ran her fingers over her newly formed bump with tears at the tip of her eyes.

"Maybe he won't notice, or think anything of it," said Ray as he tried to calm Sara down. Sara gave him a look of disbelief. "Ok, well maybe it'll get this over with faster. Let's just go in and see how this pans out. Ok?" asked Ray.

With a deep breath, Sara nodded and knocked on the door. After a minute he opened the door. "Sara!" Quentin said as he smiled as big as ever. "How are you?"

He stepped forward to give her a hug. She uncrossed her hands, that was hiding the bump and hugged him. "I'm good dad,".

"Ray how have you been?" asked the blonde's father.

"Good sir," he said fast trying to hide his fear.

"Why don't Y'all come in?" asked Quentin opening the door further and leading them inside. "Can I get y'all something to drink? A soda? Some beer?"

"Dad what are you doing with beer? Asked Sara. "You know you're not supposed to be drinking,".

"They're just for guest because I know you prefer that over wine," said Lance.

"I just want you to be healthy," said Sara.

"Now back to, can I get either of you anything to drink?" asked Quentin.

"I'll just have water if you don't mind," said Sara.

"Me too sir," said Ray.

Quentin comes back in the room to find the two youngsters chatting in a whisper. "So, what brings you two here?" he asked.

"Dad. We. Have. Something to tell you," she said in pieces.

"Are you ok?" Lance asked worriedly.

"Ya. I'm fine. Dad. She took a deep breath. I'm pregnant,".


	8. You Did What to My Daughter

Lance had a blank expression on his face. Everyone was quiet for about five minutes before Ray spoke up "I think your dad is in shock. Is he breathing?". He asked while leaning forward to check.

"Yes, I'm breathing," said Lance. "Did I hear you right? Did you say your p-p-pregnant?".

"Yes, dad. I did. Ray and I are having a baby," said Sara.

He looked at ray. "You, you did this to my baby girl," he said his voice getting angrier with every word. He had Ray by his shirt collar. Ray looked utterly scared. Sara had never seen him that scared before. Quinten then laughed. "I'm not mad. Are y'all happy about this?". They both nodded. "Then I'm happy for Y'all. I will say, Ray, if you ever hurt my daughter or grandchild, I will find you somehow and make you even more scared before killing you. Understand,". Ray nodded fast.

They talked for a few hours before needing to head back. "Dad we have to go," said Sara.

"No, you can't go. You can stay. I'll help out with everything. You can move in or nearby," he pleaded and begged not wanting to let her go, especially with her being his baby girl, his only girl left, and with her being four months pregnant with his first grandchild.

"I can't stay. The past need us and if I want the future to be safe for my child I have to fix it,". Sara said then looked at Ray. "We need to,".

"Will you at least promise me you'll bring him or her to visit?" Quentin asked.

"We will, we promise. I love you, dad," she said and gave him a big hug.

"Keep her, them safe Palmer and be good to them," said Quentin. Ray nodded then shook his hand. "I will sir, I promise,". The two left and waved goodbyes as they backed down the driveway.

 

Ray and Sara went back to the hanger to meet up with there friends. They announced their new addition. People congratulated them, and along with the rest of the Legends, they were off on their Timeship.

"Hey, Sara, do you want to know the gender?" asked Ray as the two were sitting on the couch in the Captain's office.

"I'd like to ya," said Sara with a small smile.

"Would you like to know now?" asked Ray.

"We can't. I'm not far enough along for an ultrasound to tell,".

"Well, that's in 2017. I checked with Gideon, she has a 3D scanner and we should be able to find out now,".

"Sure. Why not," said Sara as she pulled herself off the couch.

 

"Dr. Palmer, Captain Lance," said Gideon as the two walked into the med bay. "I assume you're here for the 3D ultrasound.

"Ya, we are," Ray said with a big grin on his face.

"Alright. Let's get started then," said Gideon. "Sara you know what to do I presume,".

Sara lays back on the chair and Gideon sets up the system.

"Are y'all ready to know the gender?" asked Gideon. Ray and Sara both nodded.

"Congratulations Captain and Dr. It's a girl,".


	9. What's in a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,  
> I just wanted to let you know about my youtube page, the same name as my Handle: My Fandoms Chose Me. I do fandom videos. Thank You hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, loved them all. The first name is revealed in this chapter so enjoy. The end of chapter skips. This is just a cute fast-paced chapter.

He couldn't stop looking at the photo he had in his hand. He was getting a daughter and he couldn't be more happy or terrified. How was he supposed to take care of a little girl while trying to fight the Legion of Doom?

 

The past weeks had been hectic trying to find Rip and they hadn't any luck up until last week. Last week the Legends found Rip at film school with George Lucas. That messed up the legends in itself. If that aberration hadn't been fixed, Nate would have been a yoga instructor, Ray would have been a heart surgeon, and there'd be no baby. Good thing they fixed that problem.

 

"Alyssa, no. Annabelle, most definitely not. Ariana, no. Brooklyn, no. Bailey, nope. Cora, Cinthia, Dawn, Ellie, Faith, no. Felicity, uh I don't think that will work. Harper, Hannah, Leah,". None of these names sounded good to Ray. He needed something special. He had been reading books of names for hours. Ray continued to flip through the Ls when he stumbled upon one name that he tried out in his head, then out loud. "Loraine, Loraine?" he started picturing a little girl with Sara's blonde hair and blue eyes. She's going to be gorgeous. She'll have all the boys… Oh no. She's not leaving the ship ever, not expect to be with her grandfather, the Deputy Mayor of Star City.

"Whatcha up to?" asked Sara as she walked into Rays room. "Just looking through this book of baby names and I think I found one I like, and maybe you'll like it too," said Ray hopefully.

Sara sat on Ray's bed. "Oh really?" Sara asked, intrigued at what this name could be. "So, what's the name?"

"Loraine," said Ray. "I was thinking it's kind of like Laurel, we could even spell it like hers, but if that doesn't seem like it works for you or…"

Ray was cut off. "That sounds perfect Ray," Sara said with tears in her eyes. "Damn hormones," she wiped them away,".

"So, it's settled our daughter is Laurine," said Ray as he put his hand on Sara's bump. "Wow still weird to think of us having a baby, but I can't wait. I want to be able to hold her in my arms and love her like crazy,".

"You know I was thinking about something too," said Sara. "What do you think about me switching rooms and moving in here, so we can be together with the baby? It would also let out now roommates get more sleep,".

"I think that would be great, you want to be with me, so we can have our family together?" Ray asked.

"Yes, I think that would be good to have our little family together," said Sara.

"Now you're making me cry," Ray said, then they both laid back against the headboard and laughed.

 

 

The next three months went fast and were hectic, between fighting the Legion of Doom and figuring out what they wanted with Rip. There was also trying to get and protect the Spear of Destiny and making sure that Sara didn't get hurt in the slightest, because keeping her out of the fight was nearly improbable. Ray and Sara had moved into the same quarters and made a small nursery area for there daughter. Things were still far from most people's normal.


	10. We Created Life

"Push, Sara I see the head. Push," said Ray as he stood in front of her. Nate was holding her hand. She pushed hard, and the harder she pushed the weaker Nate's hand felt. He didn't know if he would make it through this with his hand still attached, and he didn't want to steel up or it might hurt her, but he if she could push hard and deliver their baby, he could hold her hand.

"You're doing so well, just breathe and when I tell you to push again," said Ray. She breathed in as well as she could then panted a few times. "Ok, now,". She pushed harder this time. She laid her head back against Nate as tried to regain strength.

"I can't do this," said Sara.

"Yes, you can," Ray said to assure her. "You know why? Because you're one of the strongest people I know. Do this for our daughter. One more big push so we can meet her," said Ray hoping to encourage her. She takes a deep breath. "On the count of three, just one big push. One, two, three,".

Ray helps guild the head out. "I've got the head. Do, you have one more push left in you?" asked Ray. Sara nodded.

Within a few more minutes the baby was delivered, the cord cut, and the baby was in her mom's arms. "She's so beautiful," said Ray as he looked down in awe at his newborn daughter.

Lauraine Sandy Palmer (Lauri) was born at 7:18 am on Sunday March 19th, 2017. She was 18 inches tall and weighed 9.7 oz. She had little bits of dirty blond hair, and when her eyes were opened they were the beautiful shade of blue that matched Sara's, and Ray loved it.

 

Ray couldn't stop. He couldn't stop looking in awe over the bassinette where his newborn daughter was sleeping. He couldn't be happier. He sat for hours every day until someone would get him to take a break and eat or nap. With Sara being the captain and a new mom, Ray picked up on the baby chores. He changed a lot of Lauri's diaper and feed her. He really enjoyed that part. He loved bonding with his little girl.

He still hadn't told his parents that he was a father, but he really wanted to.

 

The Legion of Doom had gone back in time using the Spear of Destiny to rewrite history. Everything was different. There were no legends, and especially no baby Lauri. Eventually, after a long while, their memories were restored and set back, with a devastated Ray, to stop the Legion from getting the spear. It took some time and a lot of work finding the team, going back in time, and making sure they knew how to fix things, but they restored things.

I  
t's been three weeks since they stopped Thawne and the Legion of Doom. They went to Aruba to Mick's wanting, but really who would object. "He won't leave her side now," said Sara as she walked in the kitchen and sat down. "He won't sleep, or eat,". "He won't talk to me," said Mick. "Do you blame him?" Sara rebutted. "He doesn't want to lose her again," she stared him down. "Neither do I,".

Jax left the table to check on him. "Hey Ray," Jax said in a soft voice just incase Lauri was sleeping. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing good, she's just sleeping," he said looking up from the bassinette then back down again. "She'll need to be fed soon. Can you see if Sara has any bottles left?"

"No but you can. You need to get out of her for a bit. It's not good for you. Plus were in Aruba don't you wanna walk on the beach?" asked Jax.

Ray tried to respond back but before he got a word out Jax spoke again. "Go to and get out of here or I'm going to get the Captain,".

Ray got up hesitantly and headed for the door.

 

They broke time. Within minutes things had switched time periods, and they were standing in Central City with a door in the middle of the road, and a dinosaur roaming the streets. The team had been dismissed and they were no longer Legends. No one knew what they were to do. Ray and Sara decided to take Lauri to visit Quentin and maybe see Ray's parents. The rest of the team went their separate ways. Of course that would be harder than be expected since they don't know he's alive.

 

-There are somethings from 'Aruba' and 'Aruba-con' episodes. Next chapter starts season 3. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. My Fandom's Chose Me.


	11. Unpleasant Suprises

The first thing Ray and Sara did was go shopping. Lauri was sleeping in the carrier strapped against Ray's chest, the one thing they had from the ship. They headed to target once they arrived in Star City. They bought a pack in play, one with a baby seat on top, a few boxes of diapers and wipes, a baby monitor pack with a screen, they weren't going to let her get taken, a diaper bag, a few outfits, a changing mat and a pack of bottles.

They then got in a taxi and headed to Quinten's.

Ding dong. No answer. Ray and Sara were standing outside of her dad's apartment with boxes and bags. The rang the door again, still no answer. Sara tried to call his cell. Five times. No answer. Sara decided to go to City Hall, so with a sleeping baby, they got another taxi, loaded up all their stuff, and headed to city hall. This was turning into a nightmare. Once they reached City Hall with their stuff and up the elevator, lots of confused looks, they headed to Quinten's office.

 

He wasn't there. Ray put the stuff by the door as Sara went to the front desk. "Hey, has Deputy Mayor Quinten Lance been in today?" Sara asked the receptionist.

"No ma'am he has not. Can I ask why you need to speak with him?" she asked back.

"I'm his daughter," said Sara. "Is Mayor Queen in?"

The lady shook her head.

"Chief of Staff, Thea Queen?" again just a head shake.

"So no one surrounding the Mayor, including the mayor came into work today?!" Sara asked louder this time. The lady hadn't thought about it but ya, none of them had been at work. Just then Lauri woke up crying. Sara grunted. "Can you let us into his office?" she begged.

"Um," the lady thought for a second. "Sure,".

 

The lady let the little family in the office. The first thing Sara did was set up the pack n play. Ray got out the changing mat, took Lauri out of the carrier and started to change her. After the Pack n Play was set up, Ray handed Lauri to Sara for a feeding. That didn't pan out too well, Lauri wouldn't take. Sara couldn't stop worrying about her dad and the baby could sense something was wrong. Sara was trying to be strong but eventually broke. With both his girls crying Ray took the reins. "Sara, hey we're gonna find your dad. Maybe he, Oliver and the team went out to do some Arrow stuff,".

"Ya maybe,". Sara said starting to calm her breath. "I'm such a mess. I should be stronger,".

"Look at me. Your the strongest person I know. Remember you just had a baby, Gideon said your hormones are not going to go back to before for a few months, but you'll get there."

"Do you wanna try feeding again?" he asked once she was calm. She nodded her head.

Once Lauri was all fed Sara put her in a sleeper, and laid her in the playpen seat.

After about 3 hours of waiting for Lance, Sara and Ray thought it would be best to get a hotel room, so they could shower and eat. So once again they packed up all their stuff and headed out, this time in a limo.

 

The hotel was nice, they got a small room with one bed and enough room for a playpen. Once everything was set up they ordered room service.

They waited for three days, looking for anyone from team arrow. They were all gone, Thea, Felicity, Oliver, Diggle, and Quentin, all missing,". They took it to the police but after the 24-hour mark they gave up. Sara was getting more worried as the days went by went by. They had to get a pump because Lauri was having a hard time eating with Sara being upset.

\- Other person on Phone Sara on phone.

Buzz. Buzz. Sara phone started to buzz on the table and without even a second thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Sara Lance?"

"Yes, this is she," Sara recognized the voice as the doctor from Starling General, the one who helps out the team.

"I just called to tell you, your father is here and he was asking for you,".

Sara had tears of relief and panic in her eyes. She then thanked the doctor and hung up the phone.

"What was that?" asked Ray as he saw Sara get up, grabbing a few baby things and putting them in the diaper bag. "Sara slow down. What's up, who was on the phone?"

"She slowed down for a second. "They found my dad, he's at Starling General,".

"Ray didn't ask any more questions he grabbed Lauri and the playpen, called for the limo and the three headed out with Lauri in the carrier.

 

Lauri slept the whole ride. They got in went to the front desk and found his room. Sara walked in first, or more so ran in.

Quentin was sitting up against the headboard. "Sara?" he asked even though he knew it was her.

"Hi dad," said Sara as she stepped in the room.

"Look at you, you are so beautiful," said Quentin. "I cannot believe you are a mother. Speaking of which were is the baby?"

"She's in the hall with Ray," Sara responded. Just then hearing his name Ray stepped into the room.   
Once he had gotten in the room Lauri woke up and took a little yawn.

"Awe," The three of them said in unison.

"How are you Ray?" asked Quentin.

"Good," said Ray. "How are you, sir,"

"Good, now let me see my granddaughter," said Quentin.

Ray pick up Lauri of his chest and handed her to Quentin.

"She looks like the perfect combination, and a lot like you did when you were born," he said to Sara. "What's her name?"

"We wanted to name her after Laurel, so her name is Lauraine Sandy Palmer, we call her Lauri," said Ray.

Quentin had happy tears in his eyes. "That's, that's really beautiful and so is she. How old is she?"

"She's six weeks," said Sara. "A very long six weeks, but everything is good,". "So where were you?" she asked worriedly.

"Um we were just out on arrow stuff in a different country, nothing big just had my phone off, sorry," The three all thought it best not to give many details about their diar experiences.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara and Ray stayed with Quinten until the Doctor came in, telling them Lance needed to get some rest. "My dad said he was out with Oliver did he arrive at the hospital as well?" asked Sara.

"He did," said Dr. Schwartz.

"Is he Okay? Can we see him?" asked Ray.

"Sure he's in room 307," said Schwartz as she led the way. Sara grabbed the playpen and diaper bag and headed upstairs.

 

They got the room and the Doctor walked in. "Mayor Queen, are you up for visitors?" Oliver looked up from where he was sitting, with his head in his hand, next to an occupied bed," he whipped his eyes. "Ya," Oliver said as he nodded.

The doctor let Ray and Sara into the room, then left down the hall. The two were surprised and saddened to see Thea lying in the bed attached to tubes and wearing a breathing mask. Sara had tears in her eyes.

"Sara. Hey," he looked up at her seeing her cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" Then he realized it was from seeing Thea. He walked to her and gave her a hug. "She's in a coma, the doctors said she should be fine, it'll just take some time.

He then looked up at Ray and notice the baby laying across his chest. "Hey," he said in a whisper why don't we go to the cafeteria?"

 

They headed to the hospital cafe where William was with a Felicity. "Are you sure I can't get you something to eat?" Felicity asked the boy as Oliver came over to her.

"How are you two doing?" asked Oliver with Ray and Sara in tow.

"Better," said Felicity. "He won't eat,".

"Hey bud, you need to try to eat something, please?" Oliver said. Felicity looked up and noticed Ray and Lauri. "Wow, Ray and Sara, hi, I almost forgot you had a kid and by almost I totally forgot".

Ray took a now awake Lauri. "This is our daughter Lauri, she's 6 weeks old," said Sara.

"Oh my gosh she's so cute," Felicity said as she went to reach for the baby.

"Who is this?" asked Ray, referring to the young boy still sitting at the table.

"This is William. My son," said Oliver.

Laurel had told Sara that Oliver had a son. Ray was in a bit of a shock. "You have a son, wow how did that happen?" Ray said sounding like an idiot. Oliver looked at him as though he was one, before looking at his daughter. Ray luckily quickly came back from his shock state. "Nevermind sorry," Ray said.

Oliver decided to change the subject. "She really is beautiful. Congrats," said Oliver as he gave Sara a hug. "I've missed you, but what are you all doing here?"

"The team got disbanded. There is no one anymore, so we decided to come to visit my dad and bring Lauri," said Sara.

"Well I'm sorry about the team, but I'm glad your home," said Oliver.


	13. The Job Hunt Begins

Lance was let out of the hospital the next day. Ray somehow persuaded the nurse to let them stay the night. They had Lauri in the playpen, and Ray and Sara along with Quentin watched her sleep peacefully, at least for three hours. Ray slept in a chair, Sara on the couch in the waiting room.

 

It was pouring as they left the hospital, they had Lauri her carrier, with a jacket from the gift shop shielding her, until the got to the limo. The limo driver ran the family by the hotel to grab their things, then took them to Quentin's Apartment.

"I have something to show you two," said Quentin as the four walked through the door. He took them down the hall to a room with a closed door. When he opened it the parents saw a room decked out in baby furniture. There was a crib, a changing table filled with all needed supplies except diapers, and a dresser with blankets on top.

"Dad what is all this?" asked Sara.

"This is a nursery for Lauri. I was hoping you would bring her by soon, so I set up a nursery for her cause she's my granddaughter," said Quentin.

"You didn't have to buy all this stuff," said Sara sincerely.

"I wanted to. Like I said she's my granddaughter, and I was hoping she'd be able to stay with me when she visits along with her mom," said Quentin.

Sara was feeling a sense of comfort and happiness.

"Thanks, dad. I love you," said Sara.

After putting Lauri down for a nap, Quentin showed Ray and Sara to where they'd be sleeping. "So how long are you all here for?" he asked.

"For a good while, the team got disbanded," said Ray.

"But we're going to be looking for a place to live once we get jobs," said Sara.

"Well I would love for you three to stay with me," said Quentin.

"I love too, dad," said Sara as she hugged her dad tightly.

 

Ray got a job pretty quickly with his numerous qualifications. He started to work for Starling General Hospital in their physical therapy department making prototypes to help with injuries.

Sara had been hitting the pavement, and websites for weeks. With Ray's job, they didn't need the money but Sara wanted to be able to contribute and to get out of the house for a bit.

 

"So what job do you think someone who had died and came back from the dead twice, didn't finish college, and only accomplishments are being a vigilante and fixing time...poorly?" Sara asked Ray while he was getting ready for work.

"You've got a lot of good qualities, just apply someone is looking for what you have to offer," he said, then gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

Their relationship had been a confusing one since it probably wouldn't have started if they didn't have Lauri, but something struck them. They didn't know exactly their feelings but they were a family and they were trying out a relationship at a calm pace.


	14. Dinner With the Doctor

I'm just a writer, not a doctor or medical person at all, just and internet article reader. I don't know If any thing medical is accurate. Thanks for reading and please leave comments.

 

It was the beginning of June and Sara had been at her new job six weeks now. She took the space that used to be Verdant and started her own self-defense center. She got a few of the ex-legends to help with the classes. Nate was in charge of the adult men classes and Jax helped out with the kids in the afternoon and helped with Lauri when Sara was in session, which was usually only at nights until Ray would pick her up.

 

Tonight was the first night Sara and Ray both had off in three weeks, which meant date night. Quentin was working at the mayor's office, so they decided to take Lauri with them. Lauri was three months already and growing bigger with each day.

 

"Okay, so I think I have everything we need for Lauri packed? Sara said as he put the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked up Lauri's car seat. Ray picked up Lauri from her crib and they headed out. Lauri was a quiet and content baby so they decided they could go somewhere nice.

 

Sara and Ray drove up to the restaurant, and Lauri was in the backseat screaming. At first the two thought it was just the car seat, she hadn't used one before that night, but she kept screaming when they took her out. She felt warmer than usual. Ray took out the diaper bag and rummaged through in search of the baby thermometer, which was nowhere to be found. Lauri was burning up now and Ray was panicking.

Sara was trying to get a table while this was going on. She came out to see what was taking Ray so long and found him by the restaurant door with a screaming Lauri looking like he was gonna pass out. "She burning up Sara we need to get her to the hospital," Ray said. The two headed back to the car and left.

 

When they reached the hospital Ray took the car seat with Lauri inside. Still panicking he got to the front desk. "Can you help p-please," he said with a stutter. "My daughter is burning up and I'm worried,". The receptionist could see the first time dad face, so she calmly asked for his name, and had him fill out some forms, while she called for a pediatrician. Sara came in from parking the car and helped with the forms.

"Lauri Palmer," called the nurse," Ray and Sara stood up. The nurse weighed and measured a screaming Lauri, then took her to a small room and put her on an infant exam table. The nurse left after telling the parents that the doctor would be in soon.

After what felt like twenty minutes of waiting, really it had only been ten, Sara was about to head down the hall and get the doctor to come in. Luckily she didn't have to because that was when the doctor came in. Sara settled down a little. "Hello. I'm Dr. Finley, I'm the on-call pediatrician here, what seems to be the problem?" she Asked.

We were heading out to dinner and when we got there Lauri was screaming, she never screams and she only cries when she's hungry, wet or tired. So her father go her out of the car and she was burning up," said Sara,"

"Has she let up on the crying at all?" asked the doctor,".

"Not much answered Ray,".

"Any other symptoms besides the screaming and the burning up?" asked Finley. The two shook their heads.

"Alright. Well I'll have a look,". The doctor took Lauri's temperature, and checked her eyes and ears and belly,".

"Your daughter has an ear infection, it's swollen on the inside, which is why her temperature is high. Also, her burning up to you is just something new parents aren't usually prepared for. Her temperature is on a normal range for an ear infection of a three-month-old,"

"I'm gonna prescribe Calpol or a generic if you wish, which will work the same. It will reduce her fever and help with the pain," she made some markings on her chart and headed for the door. "I wish you well, hope the medicine helps,".

"Thanks, Doctor," said Ray.

 

Ray called the 24-hour pharmacy from the car and they picked the prescription up on their way home.

 

When they got home Quentin was sitting on the couch watching a Rockets game. "How was your dinner asked Quentin as they opened the door," Then he heard the screaming, "Is she wet? I can change her for you," Quentin offered.

"We didn't get very far with dinner and she's not wet we changed her at the hospital," said Ray.

"Y'all were at the hospital? What happened?" Lance asked worriedly.

"Lauri was burning up when we got to the restaurant and screaming, she has an ear infection," said Sara. "We got her some medicine and the doctor said she'll be fine in a few days,".

Quentin let out a breath of relief.

They gave Lauri her medicine, fed her, got food for themselves, changed Lauri and All went to bed. 


	15. The Runaway Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this story seems rushed at points, but I have limited time and am trying to get to where the show is currently. Also, a certain amount of these chapters are already written.

The next three months flew by. Lauri had been around for over half a year and was growing up too fast for everyone's liking. Everything had been going well, but after spending the last two years aboard a time ship Star City just didn't feel like home.

 

Nate, Ray, and Sara went out for lunch like they did every Saturday. This gave the three a good chance to hang out without Lauri and gave Quinten a chance to spend time with his granddaughter.

 

Things went fast from there. This all included the break into the Time Beauro, helping Mick get Julius Caesar back home, and becoming Legends again.

 

Ray and Sara were packing their bags to reboard the Wave Rider. "You promise you'll be back again soon, and bring this sweet angel," said Quentin with Lauri in his arms.

"We promise Dad. We won't let you miss too much," said Sara.

"Do we have everything?" asked Ray.

"Lauri's clothes and toys, our clothes bags, Lauri's extra stuff, the playpen," Sara said as she pointed to each item. "Oh and the camera," said Sara. "For videos of Lauri,".

Quentin looked like he was about to cry, but he held back. He gave Lauri one last hug goodbye and handed her to Ray,". They both grabbed a few bags and headed off.

"Even though I'll miss my dad, it feels good to be back," Sara says as she saw her friends on the time ship.

It didn't take longs for things to get back to their old ways.

 

The group's first mission back was to P.T. Barnum's circus. Mick stayed back and agreed to watch Lauri since he didn't want to see any clowns. They wouldn't have left Mick in charge but they had Gideon to help.

 

Lauri was crying so Gideon suggested she might be hungry. Mick fed her baby food, then decided he wanted some lunch as well. He put Lauri by her toys on the floor and went into the kitchen. After making his sandwich, he re-entered the extra room they were using as a playroom to find that Lauri somehow escaped. This wasn't good for Mick. Of all the places to lose a baby, the Waverider was one of the worst. "Gideon where did the tiny human go?" Mick asked.

"The last time I noticed she was headed for your room Mr. Rory," Gideon responded.

Mick hurried to his room, well as fast as Mick would go, and found Lauri sitting down pointing up at Axel.

"Phew, I see you've found my rat. Wanna see him up close," Mick asked as he picked Lauri up. Lauri giggled. "Lauri, this is Axel,".

 

 

"Well, Mr. Sneezums is now a more manageable size," said Ray holding up his Shrink Ray glove, which he had just used to make a saber tooth tiger smaller than normal. "Mr. Sneezums?" Sara asked looking at him like he was crazy for naming the out of time animal. "Ya, you like it?" Ray asked back. Before she could answer Mick came around the corner with Lauri in his arms handing her to Sara. When he noticed the Shrink Ray he looked at Ray. "Don't ever you get that near Lauri," he said sternly, then Walked away.

"What was that about?" Asked Sara. "It's Mick, no one could tell you," said Ray. They both looked at their daughter and she started to giggle.


	16. Happy Halloween From Ivy Town 1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There is stuff directly from the show in this and other chapters of the story. I don't own those words or sentences. The fast-pace is to summarize the episode.

Ray had died, once again. This time, however, it happened when he was eight years old. The team set out for October 8th, 1988.

Ray returned on board with a welcome back hug from Nate. "I'm in the paper, and I'm dead?" said Ray looking at a news clipping on the time screen. "If this is an aberration, we can fix it and enjoy 1988,".

 

"Hey baby girl. Good morning," Ray said to Lauri in a soft tone. She giggled and cooed at her dad's smile. "Wanna go see where daddy used to live?" He asked as he picked her up from her crib. Ray got Lauri dressed in period clothes, which hadn't changed much for her age. "I'm gonna take you to Pizza Master, even though you can't eat it yet, then video village, they had the best movies, oh and see your grandma,". Ray picked her up and went to find the others.

\- Ivy Town: 1988

After searching the town for signs that Ray was in trouble the team met up outside Ray's childhood home.

Ray handed Lauri to Sara and ran around to the back of the house. "I think I know what kills me," Ray said as he watches an alien baby, known as a dominator, crawl out from under his bed.

 

The team gets the baby dominator back to his mommy, but not without getting captured and Nate hitting on Ray's mom. In the end, young Ray and adult Ray were alive and well.

The mission was over, but not the teams time in Ivy Town 1988, at least not yet.

 

On the ship, Ray was getting Lauri dressed up. She had a knit hat with two buns on the side and a white simple dress with a belt. Ray thought he had the cutest princess Leia. Trying to get out of the wave rider without Sara knowing was as hard as he thought it might.

"Hey Ray," said Sara with a smile on her face. "What is Lauri doing in those clothes? She isn't by any chance going trick or treating?" asked Sara. Ray didn't know what to say so he just left his mouth moving when she interrupted "without me?"

"No, we'd love for you to come. I just didn't know if you'd want to," said Ray.

"I wouldn't miss her first Halloween, hold on one minute I'll be right back,".

 

Within a few minutes, The Atom, White Canary and Princess Leia walked out of the Wave Rider. After showing Lauri off to a few of Ray's old neighbors, Sara and Ray took their daughter to see her grandmother.

"She's so cute, Ray come see this Star Wars costume," said Mrs. Palmer. "My son is obsessed with Star Wars." Just then young Ray Palmer in a replicated Atom costume came to the door.

"She is so cute. What's her name?" asked Little Ray

"Laurianne," Answered Adult Ray. They thanked for the candy and left but not before saying, "You're doing a great job with him."

Ray and Sara put Lauri down and sat down to eat all of the candy.

 

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but get ready for the next with the episode: Crisis on Earth X part 1 from Supergirl.


	17. Crisis On Earth X and Ray Goes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few direct quotes in this chapter. There is no Alex/Sara stuff because she is with Ray. I keep spelling Lauri's first name wrong the correct spelling is Lauraine if you need to figure out how its pronounced – Hillary Duff's character in Cheaper by the Dozen.

In the few months after they left Ivy Town lots had happened. Stein had a grandson named Ronnie, the team encountered some form of vampires, and Sara almost died again.

 

England 1183 AD:

"Hey, guys, did we RSVP for Iris and Barry's wedding?" Sara asked while trying to fight Vikings"

"We definitely did not," said Jax grunting.

"That's a serious breach of courtesy," Stein exclaimed, appalled.

"Weddings are the worst," Mick moaned.

"All right, team, let's go! We got a wedding to prepare for!" yelled Stein as he and the team got back to their ship.

 

Central City Present Day: On the Wave Rider

"Car seat and baby bag ready. Baby Lauri ready," said Ray as he picked up and smiled at Lauri. Lauri giggling followed by a ga-ga. "Then let's go see grandpa".

 

Sara and Ray took Lauri to Star City to stay with Quentin during the wedding. "Thanks, Dad, sorry it's last minute. We forgot about this wedding until about 24 hours ago".

"That's no problem, I love spending time with my granddaughter," said Quentin taking Lauri from Sara.

Ray put down the bag and car seat. "The bottles need to be put in the fridge, there are some jars of baby food, diapers, extra clothes, and a pacifier if she needs it - she shouldn't though".

"Got it. Thanks," said Quentin.

"Thank you," said Ray. The parents said goodbye to their girl and Quentin, gave the baby a kiss and left for Central City.

 

Ivy Town

(Ding.)

Sandy Palmer looked through the peephole on her door to see what looked like her son Ray. It couldn't be Ray though because Ray was dead and had been for over 3 years. She started to back away from the door.

Ray could hear his mom on the other side of the door. "Mom?" he asked knocking on the door. "It's me Ray, your son,"

"My son is dead he died three years ago, please don't come back here,". Mrs. Palmer said through the door.

"Please, mom. I promise it's me, the kid who brought home stray pets, loved to watch Star Wars and Singing in the rain, and played Legends of Zelda," said Ray trying to convince his mom it was him.

Ray could hear his mother crying. He then heard the door unlock. Sandy opened the door to see her son, the one she thought she'd lost, standing in front of her.

"Ray," she said as she gave him a huge hug. "It's really great to see you. How are you alive?"

"It's a long story can I come in?" asked Ray.

Mrs. Palmer nodded her head and led her son inside.

The mother fixed some drinks and Ray explained to her about the explosion and how he didn't die but that his suit worked and made him small, then he got taken by Damien Darhk. He then told her how once he was rescued he started time traveling and that was what he had been doing since.

"There is another thing I came here to tell you," said Ray after getting his mother in the know of his life.

"There's more?" asked Sandy.

"Yes," he stated. "While being a 'Legend', I met two girls, that were legends as well. The first one was my fiancé for a few months, but then she went off to be with a guy she was literally destined to be with. I was heartbroken and so was my friend Sara, the second girl. We felt we needed someone, so we were there for each other and slept together," said Ray.

"Sorry, you went through all that with the first girl, especially after Anna dying. Is that what you came here to tell me, or is there more?" She asked seeing the look on her son's face telling her he probably hadn't finished.

"There's more. A few weeks later Sara found out she was pregnant, with our daughter." Sandy put a hand over her mouth in awe. "You have a granddaughter, she's eight months old." Ray pulled out a recent picture on his phone to show her. "Here name is Lauraine Sandy Palmer.

"She is so beautiful Ray, you did good, and thank you. I can't believe you named her after me,".

"Of course, I would. I missed you, mom. Sorry it took me so long to get back to see you and that I didn't let you know I was alive sooner,".

"I missed you too and I'm just glad you are alive. So how did you come up with Lauraine?"

"She's named after Sara's sister Laurel, who was killed by the guy who took me," said Ray.

"Did Sara and Lauri come with you?"

"Not today. Sara is in Central City for a wedding and we dropped Lauri off with her dad in Star City. I would have brought her, but needed to speak with you first,".

Ray's phone started to ring. He looked down to see Quentin's number. "Mind if I take this?"

"Of course," said Ray's mom.

To Be Continued:…


End file.
